Ticklish
by MissFeral
Summary: I recently finished watching Scream 1, 2, and 3. It's such an excellent film series and I just love the character Randy. He's so adorkable! This story takes place sometime after the events of the first movie.


It was a chilly evening in November. Thanksgiving Day was on the horizon. Sidney and Randy were on their way home from the movie theater. They had gone to see a romantic comedy much to Randy's dismay. It was Sidney's idea. She wasn't in the mood to watch anything from the horror genre just yet…Not after what she had gone through recently. When the pair arrived at Sidney's house, she invited him in for a cup of coffee. It was exactly 9:00 pm when the coffee started to brew.

The phone rang.

Sidney picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, hun. It's Dad. Listen, I won't be home until late tonight so make sure you get to bed early. Don't wait up for me."

"Okay, Dad," Sidney said, pouring some steaming coffee into a mug. "I'm just gonna hang out with Randy for a while. We'll be good."

"Okay, honey. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye, Dad." With that, Sidney hung up the phone and turned her attention back to her house guest.

"What did he say to you?" Randy asked.

"Nothing much…just that he won't be home until late and not to wait up for him."

"Hmm. I don't like the ring of those words. Aren't you afraid to be alone in the house?"

Sidney handed him a cup of coffee. "Why should I be? There's no more Ghostface to worry about."

"Never let your guard down," he warned. "For in the moment when you think not, the evil will come."

Sidney raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to scare me, Randy?"

"Call it what you like. I have this sinking feeling in my fucking gut right now. I'm sorry for you, Sidney. You're alone in this big house. No dad…"

Sidney put her cup down rather loudly on the kitchen table. "Randy, shut it. Besides, I'm not exactly alone right now. I have _you_ here with me. But yeah…you're right actually. I don't have my dad around to protect me. All I have is you. Just you…just Randy."

Randy stared at her in silence. He blinked several times as if he had something in his eyes. His lip quivered slightly.

Sidney instantly felt guilty about snapping at him. She sat down at the table and buried her face in her hands. She never meant to snap at him. He was only trying to look after her and be her friend. Poor baby.

"Randy…I'm sorry," she said softly. "I never wanted to talk mean to you."

Randy then cracked an impish smile and punched her playfully on the shoulder.

"Eh, don't worry about it," he quipped, "There are things in life way more painful than a sharp tongue!"

"Like what?" asked Sidney, already knowing the answer.

"Like a sharp _knife_ ," he replied with wide eyes.

The phone rang again.

Sidney picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sidney."

Sidney's blood ran cold. She recognized that voice anywhere. "What do you want?"

"I see you, Sidney. I see your friend too…Why don't you both come outside? We could have all kinds of fun together."

"Fuck you," Sidney hissed, "Stay the bloody hell away from us!"

"Who are you talking to, Sidney?" asked Randy.

"I'm warning you, Ghostface…," Sidney began angrily.

"Ghostface?!" Randy gasped.

"If you are within a hundred miles of this house…," she continued.

"Who does that fucker think he is, calling you at home like this?!" Randy cried.

"Come outside and visit with me, Sidney," Ghostface said darkly, "If you don't come out…I'll come in."

Sidney dropped the phone and grabbed a kitchen knife for protection. She then ran into the living room and hid behind the couch, peering up at the windows for any sign of the infamous killer. She heard rustling in the bushes outside. Sweat formed on her brow and her heart was racing like the Grand Prix. _Here we go again,_ she thought miserably to herself.

She waited a few minutes. Nothing happened. Sidney began to relax and then…

 _CRASH!_

Sidney turned her head. The crash came from the kitchen. She heard Randy scream. He was in trouble! Sidney jumped to her feet and ran into the kitchen with her knife raised.

Randy was strapped to a chair with duct tape. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs lashed to the chair legs. He had duct tape wrapped around his mouth so tightly that his face had turned bright red. He could only make muffling noises. His eyes pleaded with Sidney to help him. Ghostface was nowhere in sight.

Sidney ran to free him but was stopped by a sharp blow to the back of her head.

xXx

When Sidney woke up she was laying on her bed. Randy was beside her. Their hands had been tied above their heads and their ankles were tied to the foot of the bed. Sidney soon realized with terror that she was wearing nothing except her jeans and a bra. Randy was completely naked except for his underpants.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Randy roared as he struggled. "Let us go right now!"

Ghostface peeked into the room from the doorway. He waved at them as if to say 'hello'.

"You crazy fuck!" barked Sidney, certain that they were both doomed.

Ghostface strolled into the room and leered down at his two helpless victims. Randy and Sidney struggled and fought against their bonds until sweat shone on their faces.

"Sidney, he's going to kill us!" Randy shouted in her ear, "But first he's going to fuck us up! I'm too young to be sodomized by a serial killer! OH MY GOD!"

"Randy, will you keep quiet?!" Sidney scolded, afraid that he would only make things worse by putting ideas in Ghostface's head.

Ghostface stood at the foot of the bed and stared at the four sweaty bare feet in front of him.

Randy wiggled his toes nervously. "Why does he keep looking at our feet?" he asked Sidney.

"I don't know," she said.

Ghostface chuckled darkly and stroked Sidney's left sole with his finger. She gasped and flinched her foot. He did it again, eliciting the same response from her. Sidney glanced at Randy with a worried expression on her face.

"Um, Randy?" she said, nervously. "I think…I think we're in trouble."

Randy gaped at her. "You…THINK?"

The two friends shared a horrified expression.

Then Ghostface began tickling Randy's bare feet with his fingers. Randy exploded with laughter.

"OH GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!" Randy howled as his cheeks turned crimson.

Sidney's eyes widened as she watched in shock. She thought for sure that Ghostface was going to kill them. Did he plan to use this tickle torture as a new murder method? She cringed as she listened to Randy's screams of laughter. His fate was soon to be hers.

"NO…NOT THERE! FUCK! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOO! IT TICKLES SO BAD!" Randy wailed as Ghostface held back his toes and tickled under them with the quill of a feather.

This went on for ten minutes before Ghostface gave him a break. But the break didn't last for long. Ghostface took a hairbrush from Sidney's nightstand and ruthlessly dragged it up and down Randy's soles. This was the worst torture yet. Randy was laughing so hysterically that he couldn't even breathe, let alone beg for mercy. His face turned redder than a sunburned tomato and sweat rolled down his body like a river.

"You bastard! Leave him alone!" shouted Sidney. She knew it was probably a mistake to yell at Ghostface because it would only piss him off and invite him to punish her twice as bad…But she couldn't bear to watch him torture Randy any longer. She had no idea Randy was so ticklish. If she had discovered this under better circumstances, she may have found it cute and funny. But right now they were both strapped down and completely at the mercy of a deranged, twisted, wicked serial killer in a ghost mask. And this wasn't a movie…it was real.

Ghostface didn't even hear Sidney because of Randy's screeches. He kept on tickling with the hairbrush until Randy was about to pass out. Then he stopped because he wanted to keep his victim awake to torture further. After giving him a short break, Ghostface walked up to Randy's midsection and began squeezing his belly and ribcage. The poor young man burst into shrieking laughter all over again.

"PLEASE NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! I CAN'T STAND IT!"

But Ghostface didn't stop. He scribbled his fingers on Randy's tummy and used the feather to tickle his bellybutton. Randy threw back his head as he screamed with laughter. He arched his back and struggled so hard that the bed shook. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Get away from him! Leave him alone!" Sidney screamed.

Then Ghostface stopped tickling momentarily to look at her. Did he hear her right? Was this little bitch ordering _him_ around?

"That's right, you stupid fucker!" Sidney said, as if reading his mind. "I told you to LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!"

That did it. Ghostface descended upon her like a buzzard, digging his fingers into her ribcage and sides. Sidney shrieked and burst into laughter as she tossed her head from side to side. His fingers danced on her smooth stomach and prodded her bellybutton. It wasn't long before Sidney's vision was blocked by tears of mirth. She could do nothing except laugh and beg and struggle.

"NOOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAMN YOU…STOOOP! STOP TICKLING! EEEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!"

This went on for five minutes before Ghostface decided it was time to move on. He was just about to get started on her feet when the door burst open and a gunshot rang out. Ghostface was busted and he got the hell out of there! He jumped out of the window and disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Sidney and Randy looked toward the doorway to see their rescuers. Two people had come to save them…a man and a woman. The man had a tiny mustache and a deputy uniform. He was holding a gun. The woman was skinny and had piercing blue eyes.

"Thank God! We're saved!" Randy cried happily. "I told you we would make it, Sidney."

Sidney groaned and rested her head against the pillow.

Dewey Riley and Gale Weathers came forward and quickly untied the two youngsters.

"Dewey and I were going for a walk and we heard the laughter from down the street," Gale explained.

"God, I'm so glad I didn't die tonight," Randy said, "I don't want to be tickled to death. I can't imagine a more humiliating demise. I've seen all the scary movies and nobody ever dies like that…ever."

Gale chuckled and reached out to ruffle his hair. "So…ticklish, are you?" she said, mischievously.

"You're never going to live this down," Sidney whispered into Randy's ear. He blushed and grumbled in reply.

Gale and Dewey laughed. Sidney wanted to laugh but she couldn't…not with knowing that Ghostface was on the loose. She and her friends were safe for now, but Ghostface could return any day…at any moment.

The End


End file.
